Llámame Italia
by Blank nick
Summary: Porque Romano también era Italia, y quería que la gente lo recordase. Spamano. One-shot.


**Advertencias:** Inspirado en el _headcanon_ de que a Romano realmente le encantaría que le llamasen aunque sea por una vez "Italia". Primera vez escribiendo Hetalia. Leve Spamano. No hay garantía de veracidad histórica.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mía. Pero de serlo, ya tendríais personificaciones de los países hispanoamericanos.

* * *

—¡Italia!

Romano se detuvo en seco, aún con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Miró a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a su hermano, pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo. Recordaba que Veneciano se había ido por la mañana hacia el norte y debía encontrarse en aquello momentos en Alemania, poniendo quién sabe cuál excusa. Probablemente se lo había explicado antes de marcharse, pero la verdad sea dicha, Romano estaba demasiado ocupado ignorando a su hermano, tarea que consumía muchas de sus energías.

Romano se mordió los labios en un intento de contener la sonrisa que luchaba ferozmente por escaparse de su boca. ¿Lo estaban llamando a él? Apretó los dedos de sus manos hasta que las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas, conteniendo la emoción. Él era Italia Romano, pero nunca lo llamaban por su primer nombre, por el nombre del país al que representaba; ese privilegio siempre se lo concedían a su hermano, Italia del norte. Nunca había comentado nada sobre aquel trato que en su interior consideraba injusto (¿no se suponía acaso que ambos conformaban la república italiana?), pero no descubrió lo mucho que le importaba hasta que lo llamaron por el título que todos los países solían referirse al estúpido de su hermano menor.

Cada vez que oía a aquella persona llamarlo por el nombre de Italia algo en Romano se sacudía con fuerza. No fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que alguien le agarró del hombro y le obligó a girarse.

—¡Woah, Romano! —España dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada, sorprendido. No había esperado encontrarse con su antiguo territorio, y mucho menos que éste se girara a mirarle con una sonrisa bobalicona bailándole en los labios. Sonrió ampliamente, gratamente sorprendido por que la sonrisa del italiano no se hubiera desvanecido al verle a él, cosa que solía pasar. Se acercó para darle un abrazo como saludo, y casi no cupe en sí de felicidad cuando el otro se dejó hacer—. Te veo muy feliz hoy. ¿Y esa gran sonrisa que me traes? —preguntó con alegría, atreviéndose a pincharle las mejillas al ítalo, muy cerca de los labios.

Romano le apartó la mano de un manotazo, aunque el otro pudo notar que el golpe no era tan agresivo como en otras ocasiones. Había recibido tantos golpes por parte del italiano desde siglos, y la experiencia le había enseñado a calibrar las golpizas del menor.

—¿Acaso no quieres que sonría?

—Claro que no es eso, hombre —rio, frotándose la mano atacada—. ¿Cómo no voy a querer que sonrías? Cuando lo haces se te ilumina toda la cara —España se llevó las manos al rostro, realizando gestos que acompañasen a sus palabras. Romano alzó una ceja—; los ojos se te iluminan y se te marca un hoyuelo adorable en la mejilla izquierda. Es como si rejuvenecieras varias décadas, no parece que tengas ni trecientos años. Personalmente, pienso que eres mucho más atractivo cuando borras esa expresión de amargado que sueles llevar.

Romano notó que un leve (¡levísimo!) rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo es que el español tenía la capacidad de ser tan brutalmente sincero y ni pestañear? De alguna manera envidiaba su habilidad, pero tampoco era como para decirlo en alto, y mucho menos frente a él.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasa?

—¿Eh? —España le miró, confuso.

—Me habías llamado. ¿Qué querías?

España clavó sus ojos verdes sobre él con gesto desconcertado, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Parecía desorientado hasta que pareció recobrar el hilo de la conversación, recordando los motivo que lo habían llevado hasta aquel lugar.

—Estaba buscando a Italia, en verdad. Te vi de espaldas y pensé que eras tu hermano —España rio levemente, excusándose por su error—. Me alegro mucho de verte, Romano, aunque tengo que discutir un par de cosas con Italia.

La sonrisa del ítalo se congeló en sus labios.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—¿Mmm? —el hispano le miró aún sonriendo, sin percatarse del cambio de aura de Italia del sur—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—¡En frente de tus jodidos ojos! ¡Te recuerdo que yo también soy Italia!

España se encogió involuntariamente en su sitio por la sorpresa. Romano había dado una patada al suelo, enfadado. Sus labios formaban una delgada línea pálida y torcía sus extremos hacia abajo, mostrando una expresión mucho más característica suya.

—C-Claro, Romano. Ya lo sé — España alzó las manos en señal de paz, en un intento de tranquilizar a su acompañante—. Quiero decir que… Que tenía que hablar con Veneciano. Eso es todo.

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué tenías que hablar con él? —el italiano se acercó a España, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba y acercándoselo al rostro. España podía leer la ira en sus orbes de color miel—. Habla, _merda._

—No es nada de lo que tú tengas que preocuparte, Romano. ¿Podrías decirme dónde se encuentra Ita… Veneciano? —España retrocedió todo lo que pudo. Realmente empezaba a sentir cierto temor por el ítalo—. ¿Por favor?

Romano le soltó la camisa y lo miró con cara de incredulidad, como si no acabase de procesar lo que el español le había dicho.

—¿Nada de lo que preocuparme? ¿Es en serio? —Romano soltó una risa agria, artificial—. Pues mira, ahora mismo Veneciano no se encuentra en casa, así que lo que tengas que decirle me lo dices a mí, que para algo soy la otra mitad de este país —el ítalo lo miró desafiante, pero España pudo ver un poso de dolor en sus ojos—. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Finanzas? ¿Economía? ¿Política? Debe ser algo de ese calibre porque has venido ya trajeado desde tu casa. ¿Es eso de lo que quieres hablar con el imbécil de mi hermano? ¿Con él, porque no crees que _yo_ sea lo suficientemente capaz de manejar estos asuntos?

—Por favor, Romano, escucha; sabes que eso no es lo que yo…

—Escucha, escucha… ¡Una porra con eso! ¡Realmente lo piensas! ¡Todos lo pensáis! Es por eso, que para todos vosotros yo soy Romano, pero Vene es Italia. No me tenéis en cuenta —Romano alzó la voz, sobresaltando a España—. ¡No me creéis capaz! ¿Es que acaso soy menos Italia que mi hermano? Dime, España. ¿Acaso Sicilia y Nápoles no son suficiente? ¿Es por los problemas que está pasando mi economía últimamente? ¿Es por las mafias costeras del país? ¡Respóndeme, _cazzo!_ Si no me contestas… —el italiano tragó saliva. Algo quería salir de su garganta, pero él no dejaría que eso sucediese—. ¡Si no me contestas, no sé cómo cambiar!

España lo miró con tristeza, con la mirada ensombrecida. Romano había pasado de una actitud agresiva y furibunda a un comportamiento desolado y autodestructivo. Sabía lo mucho que le dolía que lo compararan con su hermano menor, no por nada le había criado. Le dolía ver cómo su autoestima no había mejorado en todos aquellos años sin verse. Le dolía, y no le gustaba verlo en aquel estado.

—Yo también formo parte de este país. Soy la mitad de él. ¿Por qué sólo tomáis en consideración a Veneciano? ¿Por qué es él el que acude a las reuniones, por qué es el que es considerado el _verdadero_ Italia? _Yo_ soy Italia. Ambos votamos por una unificación en 1946. Veneciano estaba destrozado, España; destrozado. Yo tuve que sacar el país adelante. Yo soy el hermano mayor. Ambos somos la república italiana. Ambos —Romano apretó los puños, con la mirada fija en el suelo, dolido—. No me comí toda esa mierda para no ser reconocido por ello.

—Romano… —España alargó el brazo en su dirección, dudoso—. No sabía que este asunto te importase tanto. Lo siento.

—No me importa —mintió—. Ya tenéis a vuestro Italia. No Italia Veneciano, ni Italia Romano. Sólo Italia. Eso es lo que queréis. Os quedaréis con la versión buena, con la versión alegre y de voz chillona, y tiraréis el defectuoso a la basura. El gruñón, el antipático, el que ve el vaso completamente vacío —Romano miró a España a los ojos, y pudo leer el dolor en ellos, la angustia. No sabía si eran del hispano, y si los iris verdes de España estaban reflejando sus propias emociones—. Al fin y al cabo, no sé por qué seguimos ambos aquí desde la reunificación italiana. Uno de los dos tendría que haberse ido, y ahora veo que debería haber sido yo.

Romano se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria. Estaba enfadado, frustrado de no ser tomado en cuenta. Se dijo a sí mismo que sería capaz de derribar a cualquier persona que se le cruzase en el camino. Su hermano no le necesitaba, España no le necesitaba, y probablemente tampoco fuera necesario para el resto de países.

Tan sólo se detuvo cuando unos brazos le rodearon el torso abrazándole desde atrás, reteniéndole. España posó la frente sobre el cuello del italiano.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es que… —España dudó un segundo antes de continuar. No quería hacer enfadar más a Romano—. Es que parecía que ibas a llorar.

Romano se tensó entre sus brazos, tragándose aquella sensación que llevaba reteniendo en el fondo de su garganta. Aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraban para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos sin que el español se percatase.

—Escucha, Romano —España hizo que se diese la vuelta, encarándole. El italiano abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue detenido por el hispano—. Calla y escucha. No digas eso. Estaría realmente triste si te fueras. Todos lo estaríamos. Veneciano lloraría todas las noches hasta dormirse, Bélgica se sentiría desolada si no te encontrase por ninguna parte, Francia se quejaría de no haberte podido conocer mejor antes de marcharte, e incluso Prusia se arrepentiría de haber sido tan condescendiente contigo. ¿Qué pensarían Hungría y Austria de mí si dejase que desaparecieras? —España le apartó el flequillo para darle un beso en la frente—. Y tu jefe nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo el haberte perdido por algo tan banal.

Italia del sur le miró con los ojos cristalinos. Abrazó a su antiguo jefe y escondió el rostro para que no le viera derramar lágrimas.

—No quiero desaparecer —reveló.

España le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, calmándolo. Le reconfortaba la idea de que el italiano aún confiase en él hasta el punto de confesarle todo aquello. Le recordaba a aquellos tiempos en los que convivían junto con Bélgica y Holanda. Aquellos tiempos en los que actuaban como si formasen una familia.

—No lo harás. Te queremos, Italia del sur. Italia Romano.

—España…

—Dime.

—Llámame Italia. Aunque sea sólo por una vez. _Per favore._

España sonrió, besando sus cabellos.

—Te quiero, Italia.


End file.
